


Prompts

by drunkentanuki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, buckley-diaz family fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkentanuki/pseuds/drunkentanuki
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy prompt ideas I had. English isn't my native language and I suck at writing in English, so maybe someone wants to take the idea and write it.Someone told me to post my prompts here so maybe more writers see them and maybe wanna pick one up.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. French Omelet

Buck comes over in the morning and sees the Diaz boys having cereal for breakfast for nth time. So, he offers to make them a French Omelet. Christopher gets all excited, although he has no idea what a French Omelet is but as long it’s not cereal again he’ll take it.  
And then Buck turns around to Eddie, all judging and goes: How does your son not know what a French Omelet is, Eddie?!


	2. Don't ever leave us

Eddie wakes up sick, with a fever. He calls Buck at 5 am asking him to get Christopher ready for school and get him there on time.

When Buck arrives and gets Christopher ready and to school, Eddie lies in bed realizing how he didn’t even have to think about what to do or who to call. There was just Buck. 

And he notices how all of his favorite moments in L.A or with Christopher, Buck is right there. That gets him thinking. How he wants Buck there in the future and how he can just imagine different scenarios.   
Like when Christopher gets his first crush and Buck gives him tips and teaches him how to flirt. Or when he tries to teach his son how to dance but Buck can’t dance for shit. So, Eddie ends up teaching them both…   
He realizes he wants Buck there, forever. So, when Buck comes in, bringing him his laundry, he says: “Don’t ever leave us.” And Buck smiles and says “Okay.” and just goes back to do house chores.


	3. Cupcakes

Eddie calls Buck asking him if he by any chance knows how to bake cupcakes. And of course, he doesn’t, and Buck asks him why.   
So, Eddie tells him how Christopher signed Buck up for a charity bake sale at their school for 100 cupcakes. Buck teases Eddie how his son completely gave up on his father’s cooking and baking skills and just signed him up instead. But Eddie doesn’t have the biggest faith in his “bestfriend’s” skill either since Buck has never even baked before. 

To proof Eddie wrong, Buck asks Bobby for an easy but impressive recipe for cupcakes and practices them all weekend to prefect them just to make sure everyone at that school knows Buck his better at this than Eddie.

And when Eddie and Christopher come over to pick him and the cupcakes up on Monday, Buck’s whole apartment looks like a bake battlefield.


	4. Buckley's, am I right?

Maddie invites Buck to one of her and Chimney’s buffet Fridays again and of course, _Buck invites Eddie_.

So when Chimney, Eddie, and Christopher go across the street to get ice cream for everyone they come back to the Buckley’s wrestling on the floor, having a dumb sibling fight.

And Chimney just sighs, turns to Eddie and goes: “Dating a Buckley is rough, am I right?” and Eddie just blurbs out, red-faced “I’m not dating Buck!”

To which Chimney just rolls his eyes and gives Christopher a knowing look. The two of them were just so done with those idiots. “Keep telling yourself that, buddie”


	5. The contract

When Christopher finds out that Eddie and Buck are about to have their first date, he's super excited by the possibility of Buck becoming his second dad one day. But he's also extremely scared. The last person that is father was romantically involved with, was his mother, who left him. And he's scared, that if his dad and his Buck will no longer love each other, Buck will leave him too.

So, he asks Carla to help him draw up a “contract” that Buck still has to come to movie nights and have playdates with Christopher. That he’s not allowed to leave him behind.

And right before Eddie and Buck are about to leave the house for their first date, Christopher shows up with the contract and tells Buck that he’s only allowed to take his dad on a date if he signs.

And we all know Buck will cry happy tears while signing this contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have made myself cry a little bit with this one


	6. You're my home

Buck always felt homely at Eddie's house, but his place feels cold to him as if it's the home of someone else. 

So, he asks Maddie to go shopping with him, to make his apartment more welcoming. 

But it doesn't work. He sits at his dining table, staring at his sister's day's work and wonders what's missing when he hears someone turning the key in his front doors lock.  
Eddie and Christopher come in, to surprise him with Pizza. And suddenly it's as if someone turns the heater on. It gets warm and the colors get more vibrant.  
That's when he realized it wasn't the homey decor that made Eddie's house feel like home, it was the Diaz boys.

The Diaz boys are his home.


	7. Just date already

Christopher has once again a sleepover at Buck's place. And when Eddie arrives to drop off his son, Maddie, Hen, and Athena are there. All cooing over how much Christopher's face lights up when he sees his Buck. 

Hen, innocently asks how often Christopher has sleepovers at Buck's when Eddie casually answers: "Well, it's his weekend every other week." To which Maddie can't help but snort: "You do know, you're not some divorced parents that share custody of their son, right?" And Athena adds, jokingly, how they should just move in together. 

And both men, look at each other. "That's not a bad idea. I have a guestroom, we could both save money on rent and fuel.", reasons Eddie and Buck just nod in agreement.

"Oh my god, I made it worse.", says Maddie, rolling her eyes. 

"Just date already.", Hen adds with desperation in her voice, before the three grab all of Buck's board games for their ladies' night and leave.


	8. Abuela knows best

With Christopher gone for almost a week, Eddie has been feeling lost. All he's been doing since he moved to L.A. was to work, do house chores and take care of his son. But with him being gone, he felt in a way left behind. And Buck noticed.

So, Buck decides to drive by Abuela to ask her to teach him one of Eddie's favorites dishes. And of course, she's more than happy to teach him.

The surprise is a huge success and Eddie forgets for one night how lonely he is without Christopher. He decides to drive by the next day to thank his Abuela for teaching Buck. But his Abuela has a surprise on her own. She gives Eddie the wedding ring of her late husband, a beautiful silver band, telling him to make them proud. Eddie is confused because it's a ring for men. Was he supposed to wear it when he finds the right women and proposes? Abuela just laughs, shaking her head. "Just marry the dumb blond already."

It takes Eddie a whole two days until the realization hits him. The dumb blond was Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw a Tumblr post that had Abuela refer to Buck as the dumb blond, so this happened in my head.


End file.
